


What No One Knows

by senashenta



Series: Cats And Dogs [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal hybrids, Explicit Language, Forbidden Love, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Hijack Smut Week, Hijack Week, M/M, NSFW, Secret Relationship, Smut, lion!Hiccup, wolf!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a Lupid--a wolf--and Hiccup is a Panthid--a lion. Their kinds are naturally complete opposites. They shouldn't even be <i>friends</i>, never mind <i>lovers</i>, but somehow that's exactly what they are, and Jack's pack or Hiccup's pride ever find out? They'll be in a <i>world</i> of trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What No One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HiJack Smut Week 2014 Day One (Forbidden Lovers.)

**WHAT NO ONE KNOWS  
By Senashenta**

They both knew it was wrong. Of course they did. It was something that had been ingrained in them since birth—that their kinds didn’t mingle, weren’t friends, _certainly_ weren’t _lovers_ —but somehow, for some reason, neither of them could bring himself to care. 

Jack was a Lupid—a wolf—white as snow with piercing blue eyes. He was also high-ranking in the local wolf hierarchy, set to be the next leader of the Burgess Pack once the current alpha stepped down. The problem was that he had no interest in _becoming_ the alpha. It was too much responsibility, too much pressure, and Jack was more about fun and games than the serious side of life. 

Hiccup, meanwhile, was a Panthid—a big cat, and more specifically a lion. Where Jack was fit and strong, Hiccup was thin and lanky, with red-brown hair and green eyes. He was the son of the local lions’ leader, Stoick, but still the runt of the pride—scruffy and considered weak. A disappointment. He didn’t fit in, never had… and doubted that he ever would. 

Maybe that was why they found themselves drawn together. The fact that they were lion and wolf, cat and dog, didn’t matter as much as the fact that neither of them fit into society’s expectations of them. They found camaraderie and companionship in that. 

Of course they didn’t start out as lovers, or even friends. To begin with, Hiccup could hardly stand Jack. He was too loud, too outgoing, with a penchant for the kind of physical contact that Hiccup wasn’t used to, having grown up in a feline household—he loved nothing more than to drape himself over the brunet’s shoulders and play with auburn hair until Hiccup finally shoved him away. 

But over time, Jack’s teasing became more fond and Hiccup found himself better able to tolerate the wolf. Eventually they were fast friends, despite dubious looks from their other friends and schoolmates. (Astrid, one of Hiccup’s pride mates, and Iana, a colorful Ornithid and Jack’s best friend from childhood, both shook their heads over it on a regular basis.) 

The whole _lovers_ thing kind of came out of nowhere, though. One day they were joking around in the cafeteria at lunch, poking fun and wrestling over a pudding cup that Jack had swiped from Snotlout’s lunch tray, and the next… well. Sufficed to say that neither of them would look at the showers in the boys’ locker room in quite the same way again. 

"J-Jack, c-come on… the supply closet, _really?_ ” 

"Mmhm." Jack mumbled against the crook of Hiccup’s neck and slid his hands down the brunet’s sides, then dipped under the edge of his shirt. "The soccer team is getting ready for practice in the locker room, so…" 

“So maybe we shouldn’t— _ah-mnh!_ " Hiccup’s complaint died into a whine when Jack’s fingers found one of his nipples, pulling and tweaking, and his head fell to the side, ears going back and hands kneading against the other boy’s shoulders. " _Jack~_ ” 

"Hush, kitty." He chuckled as Hiccup’s tail wound it’s way around one of the wolf’s thighs. Jack’s own tail was wagging slowly, his ears perked in excitement—along with another part of his anatomy. He ground his hips forward against the other teen’s and sighed a moan into his throat. 

When Jack dropped his hands again a minute later, grabbing at the edge of Hiccup’s shirt and pushing it up over his chest, this time the brunet didn’t complain, instead just lifting his arms and allowing the clothing to be stripped off of him. It was dropped off to the side where they would hopefully find it later, and over the next little while the rest of Hiccup’s clothes joined it, followed swiftly by Jack’s hoodie. 

Then Jack was working his jeans open, pushing his boxers down out of the way… and that was when Hiccup protested again, whining that it wasn’t fair if Jack didn’t take off all of his clothes, too. Jack quieted him with a kiss and a hand wrapped around his already half-hard cock before grabbing at Hiccup’s hips and turning him around, grinding hotly against his ass in the next breath. 

They had come a long way in the few weeks since their first tryst in the locker room. That had been nothing more than frotting, maybe a clumsy handjob on Hiccup’s part, though it had seemed like a lot at the time. Hiccup had been a total virgin, and Jack had never been with another guy before… 

Well, they had certainly made short work of _those_ particular facts. 

Now, Jack fished a condom out of his back pocket—pre-lubricated, he had made sure of that when he bought them—and brought two fingers around to push them into Hiccup’s mouth. The freckled teen took them in with a soft hum, eyes closing as he sucked on them, coating them in saliva as best he could and making Jack stifle a groan at the feeling. He knew from personal experience how surprisingly talented Hiccup’s tongue was. 

When Hiccup released his fingers a moment later, Jack licked his lips and took his hand back, nudging at the brunet to spread his legs. Hiccup did so, lifting his tail out of the way at the same time, and Jack slid his hand down, wet fingers nudging at his entrance, pressing and touching until one pushed inward, sinking quickly to the second knuckle. 

Hiccup mewled softly, pushing his hips back into Jack’s hand after only a brief pause, and Jack was quick to add the second finger—a little more slowly, carefully this time when Hiccup twitched and hissed. The wolf pressed little, reassuring kisses along the back of the other boy’s neck, along his shoulder. 

Once both fingers were completely inside him, Hiccup rocked his hips again, and Jack pressed and curled the digits, searching with the pads of his fingers until he managed to locate that oh-so-sensitive little button inside his feline partner. 

There was a small yelped cry from Hiccup, and the next while was spent with him whining and gasping and Jack grinning against his shoulder, smirking at every whine and whimper he managed to pull out of the little brunet. 

Eventually, though, Jack took pity on him and pulled his fingers out, leaving Hiccup to rest his forehead against the wall and pant for air while he tore open the condom and rolled it over his own erection. Licking his lips, Jack let his hands come to rest against Hiccup’s hips again, then nudged his cock up to the pucker of the brunet’s entrance and pushed himself in slowly. 

"Nngh… shit, Hic, you’re always so _tight_ …” 

"Sh-shut up…!" 

Jack chuckled and continued on until he was buried entirely in the other teen, hands kneading and grasping at his hips and ears back now, tail still—Hiccup’s tail was up and brushing against his abdomen and chest, lashing in his face. Jack brushed it to the side and half-tucked it under his arm. 

"Stop with the _tail_ , kitten, j-jeez…” 

"Not—not like I’m doing it on—on _purpose_ —a-ahn!” His words fell into a little mewled cry when Jack drew back and then rocked his hips forward again, just a shallow thrust. “Oh, G-Gods, Jack…!” 

"Shh…" Jack swallowed, licked his lips and leaned in to nip at Hiccup’s jaw, even as he began moving for real, rolling his hips into the brunet’s and falling into a rhythm quickly. "Stay… nnh… quiet, Hic… don’t, ah, don’t want anyone to hear… r-right?" 

Hiccup didn’t really reply, just stammering out a largely nonsensical string of whimpers and moans and gasps as Jack started actually fucking him and then drifted one hand around to palm at his dick. The lion hissed, then dropped one of his own hands to join Jack’s, groping and stroking. 

Only half-aware of Hiccup’s fingers twining in with his, smearing precum between them, Jack was focused almost entirely on the tightness and heat he was buried in, the way Hiccup’s muscles flexed around him and the way the base of his cock was beginning to swell already. Every time he thrust his hips forward it caught and stretched at Hiccup’s entrance. 

When Jack bit down against his shoulder, Hiccup whined and sucked his lower lip into his mouth to muffle himself—then managed to pant out, “no—no knot… o-okay?” 

Jack barely heard him over the sound of his own pulse pounding in his ears, but nodded nonetheless, pressing hot, wet kisses all up-and-down Hiccup’s throat, then sucking at the edge of his shoulder until he pulled up a faint red mark, unconcerned for now if it would show. He would probably regret it later if it did, though. 

Hiccup made a quiet complaining noise, but tilted his head to give him better access, even as Jack thumbed over the head of the smaller boy’s cock and made him utter a high, tight sounding moan. He jerked his hips back, shoving sharply—and that was when Jack’s knot pushed past the tight ring of his entrance and _caught_. Hiccup groaned and let his head fall forward, thumping against the wall lightly. 

For his part, Jack was too close to release to particularly care. He just growled softly and bit down at the crook of Hiccup’s neck, working his hand faster and thrusting harder as he began to peak, determined to take the lion over the edge with him. 

It wasn’t long before they were both cumming, Hiccup dragging his nails against the wall and spilling his seed over both of their hands and Jack flooding into the condom and back over himself. Then they both collapsed forward, Jack’s weight helping to hold Hiccup upright when his knees tried to buckle. 

There was a long silence, broken only by their panted breath, and then the wolf began trailing warm kisses in a meandering line along Hiccup’s neck and shoulder, sighing deeply and breathing in the strange, heady scent of the Panthid and closing his eyes to savor it. 

It wasn’t until he attempted to shift back and pull away that he really realized their predicament, though. His knot had them locked together. They weren’t going anywhere for a while. Jack groaned and let his head fall forward against Hiccup’s shoulder. 

"I told you no knot." Hiccup complained with a grimace. 

"Sorry." 

"You don’t sound sorry." 

Jack mumbled something absent-sounding and nuzzled his nose into the freckled boy’s skin, letting his arms come up around his waist. He squeezed gently, another little apology. 

Hiccup pouted. “Some day you’ll let me top. Then you’ll see. I’ll show you my _spurs_ , you jerk.” 

Jack chuckled and tipped his head to nip at his lover’s jaw. “Yeah. Some day.”


End file.
